Coexisting
by Carabootoo
Summary: Trolls were a taboo thing to talk about. You do not associate yourself with those monsters that lived across the Border. Both species, humans and trolls, coexist without actually coexisting. Well, that is until Dave Strider decides to put himself and others in a dangerous situation that ends up with himself getting a new house guest. AU and some DaveKat


**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or any of the characters. I do not own this AU ether.**

Chapter 1: The House

Hey, uh, hi. Now, I'm not very good with introductions, so sorry if this seems kind of rushed. I'm actually in the middle of a huge fight trying to tell you this. I don't know who "you" are, but I might as well tell someone. A disclaimer before I go any farther: DON'T GO PAST THE BORDERS. They _are_ there for a reason, dumbass! Although, this is how this entire situation started, with myself going past The Border. I don't regret anything, but I really wish I hadn't have gone past it. But anyways, I guess I should introduce myself, since this is my story on how I befriended a problematic troll. My name is Dave Strider, and I'm a fucking idiot.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was a nice and sunny da- no.

Fuck THAT shit!

It was a god damn horrible day; thunder and lightning shook the ground as rain poured on and on for hours. And can you guess where I was? I was inside of my fucking apartment, curled up in a blanket with my best friend, John Egbert. We were both soaking wet from daring each other to run out into the street with nothing on. We were both playing a video game on my game counsel. I'm pretty sure people could hear us screaming at each other from across the street.

Now, John and I have known each other for years. People always are surprised at the fact that we are friends. And honestly, I'm surprised that we are friends too. We are the complete opposite of each other. I mean, he's a fucking nerd. His black hair always was sticking up at odd angles. He had absolutely no hair on his body, besides the hair on his head and eyebrows. I'm pretty sure he didn't go through puberty, but John was a good 4 inches taller than me. His skin was a pale manila color and his bright blue eyes were hidden behind large square glasses. He had buck teeth that surprisingly look good on him. He dressed himself with white shirts and jeans all the time. And occasionally, he will wear a white shirt with some sort of graphic design on it.

John was at my apartment "studying for Geometry" when it started to rain.

"Dude! Fuck you, I wanted that!" John whined and picked up a hammer instead.

"Well, hammers are cool too. Maybe you should make your character faster," I adjusted my sunglasses as John groaned.

"I forgot to ask you, where is Dirk now?' John bit his lip in frustration as his character died, yet again.

"Bro is back in college, and you know how that is," I huffed. My older brother, Dirk, had to juggle two jobs and college for years. Dirk decided that since the college was too far away from the apartment, he would just stay there. My Bro trusted me to stay here and watch the apartment alone. Dirk would arrive back at the apartment when he had breaks from school. I missed my brother sometimes, but I would never show it.

John grunted and threw the controller on the carpet, "This is horse-shit right here!"

I laughed and looked outside. It seemed to have stopped raining, but there were still lightning flashes behind the clouds.

"Hey, I think it's time for you to go," I got up and stretched. John got up too and rolled his neck.

"Nah, I don't wanna go,"

"Dude, I made you dinner and let you play with my games. You've been here for hours, don't you have a test to study for?"

John looked at me with confused expression on his face.

"Who the fuck are you? Are you my friend Dave? Or are you motherly Rose?"

I laughed at the dark haired boy and pushed him into the entry way.

"Go!" I shoved him out the door and slammed the door behind him. I could hear John shuffling outside of the room and knocking on the door.

"The least you could do is walk your boyfriend home," I heard John's muffled voice call through the door. I opened the door and stepped outside.

"If I would've known it was date, I would've let you stay here longer," I jokingly said as I started to walk down the street.

"Oh shut up, dork,"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Walking home with John was always a bore. All the guy talked about was Con Air. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy to death (platonically of course, no homo), but he needs to stop with the Nick Cage shit.

I saw more lightning flash in the distance and felt a couple sprinkles of water on my face. As John talked and walked on, I stopped and looked to my right. I always stopped here, every single time I passed this place.

A white line separated the city from where _they_ lived. Beyond the white line was dark; nothing could be seen beyond it. I saw a white robot patrol the area and stop at a grey house in the middle of the white line. No one went there, since there were stories of how a ghost lived there. But honestly, no one went there because it was so close to the _other_ side.

Across the white line was an alien species with assumed murderous tendencies. They are called Trolls. I've never seen one myself, and neither has anyone else I know. It was a taboo thing to talk about them; one of the unspoken laws in this world is don't talk about Trolls publically. The only reason people know about them now-in-days is because of the tales that were told. Kids and adults were told that they are horrible monsters. Monsters who are violent, rough, disgusting, blood thirsty beasts. But, surprisingly, they don't come to our side. Both humans and Trolls coexist without actually coexisting.

"Come on, Dave! Why do you always have to stop here every time we walk to my house?" John sighed and pulled at my arm. I rolled my eyes and let John pull me towards his house.

Both of us waved each other goodbye and parted our ways. As I walked home, I stopped at the same place I always do near the border. Looking back at the darkness and watching the robots patrol made me bite my lip. _I've never seen a troll_ , but I've heard stories of how they look like.

I wonder why the robots kept the strange house guarded. There seemed to be no life inside the house, but yet no one has ever thought to go inside of it. I walk closer to the building and study the grey house. It seemed like a simple two story building, except broken down. Splinters of wood were chipped off of the siding and one of the main windows was cracked. On the top of the door, the word, "English," was written in cursive. I stepped closer to the house and reached out to touch the porch of the broken house. I barely brushed the siding when I felt a sharp pain on my cheek.

"Fuck!" I yelled and spun around to find the god damn person who did this. One of the emotionless robots slashed at my stomach creating cat-like scratches on my skin.

"You are unauthorized to come here. I must ask you to leave," the robot started slashing at me again and chasing me. Scared out of my mind, I ran up to the house and jumped in through the window. I got up and felt another bloody cut on my body from the glass. I heard the robot trying to get in, but after a couple of minutes of scratching the window frame, it left.

I laid on the floor out of breath. God damn robots, the government needs to program them better. I got up slowly feeling my cheek where the robot scratched me. I saw my dark red blood on my hand when I took it away from my face. Well, since I'm here, might as well find some medical shit for my cuts.

I searched the house, realizing it was bigger than what I imagined. There was a huge room dedicated to books. I wiped my finger on the desk that sat in the corner of the room, not surprised to see a thick amount of dust on my dust on my finger. I looked around one of the book shelves and saw a hole big enough to fit two people through it. As I looked outside of the hole, I saw it lead to the outside of the house, near the border. I was about to reach out to the border, when I heard a low growl.

Frightened, I looked around where I heard the noise. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear a series of clicking noises along with another growl. I looked up a saw a figure perched on top of a book shelf. It hissed and climbed down from the shelf. It peered around the corner, and that's when I truly found out what it was.

A Troll. He really wasn't what I expected them to look like. What really stood out to me were his eyes. They were an outstanding yellow that seemed to glow in the darkness. His dark grey pupils were slightly round; most likely due to the fact a stranger was around. His skin was a pale grey which was patched with dirt and grime. His hair was pitch black that was shaggy and matted. In his hair were two candy corn colored horns; they were small and rounded at the ends. Around his shoulders was a dark grey shall that covered most of his body. His fingernails were bright yellow claws, most likely for defense. And his teeth, dear God, his teeth were pointed and pearly white. I noticed that the troll was short, very short, maybe 5'0? But, he was holding his side and from his hands dripped bright red blood.

The troll hissed and ran behind me, almost like it was scared. I turned to face the troll again, backing up in the process. The troll seemed more afraid of me than I was of him. I noticed that his eyes shifted to around me, like something was chasing him. I stepped towards him and he hissed at me. He bared his teeth and backed away. He seemed to hide his side with his blood, like he was ashamed of it. He was oddly like a hurt puppy.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," I calmly stated. Well, sort of calm, I mean, I'm in the same room as a murderous troll. He snarled and his pupils started to grow rounder. Ok, maybe he might not be murderous. He kept looking at my cheek where the blood was already starting to clot. I wonder why he keeps doing that.

"Come here, let's get you cleaned up," I head out my hand. The troll's eyes became slits as he hissed at my hand. I pulled my hand away quickly and scowled. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Fine, then I'm going to find some Band-Aids on my own, jerk," I turned on my heel and walked away. Just as I had thought, I heard footsteps of the troll following me. I smiled and started opening doors in the house.

"So, buddy, where'ya from?" I got answered by a growl. "'K, not so happy with small talk," I opened a door that had a bathtub in it.

The bathroom, score. There was a cabinet underneath the sink, so I decided to look there first. After pushing away some old soaps and toilet paper, I found some medical supplies. I turned around to see the troll sitting on the ground staring at me. Those eyes are really creepy; I almost had a heart attack. I wet a piece of toilet paper (surprisingly there was still some water left in the house) and approached the troll.

He looked at me nervously but I coaxed him into lifting up his cloak. He lifted the grey shall and black shirt he had underneath (oh thank god he's wearing clothes under that thing). I saw his side have three deep cuts, like a cat clawed him. I pressed that paper to the cuts and watched as his claws retract and extend over and over again. He chirped painfully and growled.

"Hey, cool it, dude. There is still more that I have to do," I pressed on his side harder. He sneered at me and grumbled.

"So, what's your name?" silence.

"What am I going to call you?" I clicked my tongue and pulled out and Ace Band-Aid. The troll grunted and clicked, imitating me.

"Troll? Murderer? Hannibal?" I got some sort of a laugh from him.

"What about Dog? Oh oh! Flido!" an annoyed grunt.

"English? I'm guessing not. You don't seem old enough to own this house," the troll growled and I started to finish putting the Band-Aid on.

"Hm. What about Cat?" the troll seemed to slightly respond to the name.

"Cat? Hmm. I like it. But I'd rather call you Kitty," I smiled as the troll chirped like he was annoyed. I got up slowly and went to a mirror with a couple of Band-Aids to fix myself up. I cleaned up the cut on my arm and moved to my cheek. I washed the dried blood off of my cheek and lifted my sunglasses ever so slightly to put the Band-Aid on. Once I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror. God damn, I look horrible.

My beach blonde hair was a straggly mess. My white skin looked fairly clean, besides the Band-Aids. The only thing that was remotely good looking at the moment was my eyes. Well, my sunglasses. They hid my eyes from the world, as well as my freckles. The Striders are known for having weird colored eyes; and mine were candy red. People were scared of me in my early years of Elementary school, so Dirk told the teachers that I needed to wear sunglasses all the time. With the freckles, well, the sunglasses are really big, so some people were surprised to see that I have freckles sometimes.

I turned around to face the troll, who was still on the ground studying me. I sighed and walked towards the main room again.

"Ok, Kitty. We both need to go our separate ways. You can't keep following me, I mean, I know I'm pretty cool and all, but I don't need fanboys," Kitty snorted and frowned. He kept the distance between us very big. As soon as I waved him off, we both heard a low growl coming from the other side of the house. Before I could even react, Kitty jumped behind me and hissed. Cute, he thinks I'm going to protect him. I ran as fast as I could to the library with Kitty following close behind. I went to the hole I found earlier and pushed Kitty through it. Before I could leave I caught a glimpse of the person who was chasing us.

It was definitely a troll, a very blood thirsty troll. I saw her dark blue eyes turn into slits when she saw me. She smiled and chirped loudly. I quickly left the house after I saw her and ran after Kitty. I saw him stop and look behind him. He saw me and followed me to the apartment where I pushed him into the entrance quickly and I slammed the door shut.

We both stood there in the entry way catching our breaths. After a while, I heard the troll growl and back away from me. I knew we reached a peace agreement, but I was totally fine with having distance away from him. I sighed and walked out of the entry way.

"You, my friend, are big trouble," an annoyed grunt was responded.

"They are most likely following you. You can stay here for the night, Kitty," I concluded as I walked upstairs to my brother's room. Dirk's room was so plain; he wanted everything clean in the apartment all the time. I piled a bunch of my brother's weird, ironic puppets a corner and pointed to it.

"This is your bed. Sleep here," I raised my eyebrows as the troll sat on the pile. He frowned and grunted at the makeshift bed. I sighed and left the room to go to my bedroom. I flopped on my bed and looked at the clock on my bedside table. 2:38 am, fuck I have to go to school tomorrow. Man, high school sucks, waking up sucks, the troll problem sucks. Fuck all this shit. I laughed bitterly and fell into a deep sleep only to be awoken by my alarm clock the next morning.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 **Hello, my little readers! This is my first Homestuck fanfiction I've written, and I'm actually very excited to show this to you guys. This is an AU I saw someone use, so I wanted to use it. I don't know when I will be updating this, mostly because I've become so busy lately.**

 **So! People who are new here, check out my profile and read some of my other stories.**

 **ALSO PLEASE COMMENT! I want to know what you guys think of this story.**

 **This week's question issssssss:**

 **What is your favorite band?**

 **Thank you for reading! Have an amazing day!**


End file.
